The Truth about Chase Collins
by alfers
Summary: I should have seen where he was heading all those years. I could have stopped it. All his Using and all his anger could have been prevented if I had just been a better friend. But now he's dead and I can't change the past. Eventual Tyler x OC


**Okay, so I don't quite remember how I got this idea. xD It just popped into my head one day. A kind of, what if Chase had a friend? So yeah, now he has a friend and she's a girl. No, this is not a Chase x OC. It's more likely gonna be a Tyler x OC. **

**In this story, the whole thing with Chase doesn't happen in a week, it happens throughout the school year. Things from the movie will be changed. That's what fanfiction is about; you see, hear, or read something and re-write it in your own interpretation. So please enjoy my version of The Covenant story. )**

--

I should have seen it. I should have seen where he was heading all those years and I could have stopped it. All his Using and all his anger could have been prevented if I had just been a better friend. But now he's dead and I can't change the past...

\--/

"Boy, have I got a story for you, Lynne dear!" Chase Collins swept up to a lunch table in Hastings Academy's cafeteria. He swiped a book out the occupant's hand and tossed it onto the seat beside him as he swiftly slid into an open chair. Lynne, the table's occupant, pounded the table with her fists and uttered a muffled half-scream.

"Damn it, Chase! Give me back my damn book! And how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"The story I have to tell you is so much better than this piece of trash, whatever it is." He picked up the book, glanced at the title, and then threw it back onto the other seat. He completely ignored her other comment. "You see, I went looking for something. Something from my past."

"That's where you were? Fascinating. Now give me my damned book!"

"Seriously, Lynne. You're going to want to hear this!" He was giddy as he pressed his palms together and allowed his suppressed glee to surface.

"Somehow, I doubt that. Give me my book back, Collins."

"No. Just listen."

"Will you give me my book back if I do?"

"Depends." He narrowed his eyes as a cocky smirk turned up the corners of his mouth.

"On?" Lynne pursed her lips in frustration. Chase always had some kind of unseen catch when he acted thus. It drove her mad when she unwittingly fell victim to his scheming.

"Just listen, my dear friend. You'll see soon enough." He picked up her book and casually riffled through the pages. His posture was lazy, relaxed. He was just trying to tick her off, and it was working. It was working really well.

"Chase." Her low voice warned him not to screw around with her any longer.

"I went looking for my biological father." He answered abruptly, tossing her book on the table. Lynne took the book and placed it in her lap. Chase was watching her now, one hand slung across the back of the chair next to him. No smile hinted at his lips. No humor in his eyes. He just looked at her like nothing in the world was worth living for.

Lynne sat back and bit her lip nervously. So it was that kind of story to tell. Something about the strange power that he has been gifted with when he turned thirteen. Now her book didn't seem quite as important as before. She cleared her throat.

"And how did that go for you?"

"I found him."

"Oh." He was still looking at her in that unnerving way of his. She propped her chin up in her hand and gazed back.

"I found him a shriveled, old man. He was practically a vegetable." He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table.

"What?" She frowned.

"He told me that this power I have," Chase placed his hands flat on the table with his fingers spread wide and his eyes looking down on them, "is destructive. The more I use it, the more I want to use it."

"Chase?"

"On my eighteenth birthday, I ascended, is what he called it. I was given infinite power at the price of my life. My power is my life. The more I use it, the more I age and the more addicted I become! Lynne, I'm-" He cut himself off and exhaled slowly. Leaning back in his seat, he slid his hands backward and then folded them in his lap.

"Chase, you're what?"

"A smile slowly formed on Chase's face and he looked up at her then. Now the humor danced and glinted mischievously in his eyes as he watched her expectant face.

"Damn you!" She kicked him underneath the table. He winced but laughed hysterically through the pain.

"You ass! Stop telling stories and grow up! Jeez!" Lynne stood up from the table and grabbed her stuff. She whirled around and started stalking off, but he leapt to follow.

"Oh come on, Lynne! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"I'd like you to see the look on your face when I bash it in with random blunt objects."

"Lynne! I was telling the truth. All of that happened," he slung an arm around her shoulders and lowered his voice, "but there's something else that I think you would be interested in."

"No thanks. I've had enough of your crap for one day." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and picked up her pace.

"Lynne," his tone was exasperated now, "jeez! Can't you take a damn joke? Little crybaby gonna go run to mommy now?"

"At least I have parents to run to when I need them." She rounded on him. "At least I didn't cause a wreck that killed my parents. At least I know how to control my power."

The two of them stood there, glaring daggers at each other. Something always caused them to gnaw at each other's throat once in a while. It was inevitable that their personalities would occasionally clash.

Chase was ambitious and a downright asshole when a particular mood overcame him. He would toss her feelings around, makes brutal stabs about her ideas, and throw her into plans without warning or cause. He was always up to something behind her back and even though she eventually found out exactly what his plan contained, it always ticked her off to the nth degree.

Lynne on the other hand was quite happy with where she was in her life. She felt no need to compete with anyone over anything, but she wouldn't allow Chase to step all over her. No, she stood her ground and made more hurtful digs on Chase than he ever made on her. He would snarl and howl, metaphorically of course, then eventually retreat back into his kinder persona.

It was who they were, and it would not change.

"There are four others like me in a place called Ipswich. It's in Massachusetts." Chase began again, voice void of emotion.

"So?"

"I want to go, and I want you to come with me. I've already enrolled us both in a private academy there."

"Chase!" Lynne threw her hands up in the air. "When the hell are you going to learn not to do things that include me without asking me first? I'm sick of finding things out too late! I don't want to go to another damn snob academy in stupid Massachusetts! I like where I am!"

"This is a chance to start new, Lynne. You can be a star swimmer on the swim team and a soloist in choir. You have the chance to start fresh and not care what you do because you're only going to be there a year anyway. You can go wild!"

Lynne sighed as she considered this. The two of them had never been very well accepted in school. They were each other's support against the verbal assaults that were frequently hurled at them. They brushed them off with a laugh, but if Chase wasn't there to share the laugh it might be a little more difficult to ignore.

And he _wouldn't _be there. That was clear by the way he said all this. He was going whether or not she was. He was dead set on going to this place in Massachusetts. He wanted this chance to be understood by people just like him, and she couldn't get in the way of that. Yet, she couldn't stay here by herself and suffer through the endless surge of callous comments made by her peers.

Stay and be ridiculed to death, or leave her home and start off fresh? Yeah, right. Like that was a hard decision to make. While she wasn't thrilled about his secretive plans, she wasn't going to let that stop her from joining him. She wouldn't let him have all the fun. Hell no.

"Okay, but you owe me big time." She punched his shoulder playfully and like that, their anger for one another fizzled and disappeared. Usually, just as soon as their spats started, they finished. Petty arguments couldn't budge their childhood friendship.

"Tch, yeah right. The way I see it, getting you out of this hellhole is the biggest favor I've ever done for you behind your back." Chase slung his arm back around her shoulders.

"Maybe. We'll see, Collins."


End file.
